


New Beginnings

by SDHReaperKing



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Cute Uraraka Ochako, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Slowburn, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDHReaperKing/pseuds/SDHReaperKing
Summary: After a long voyage across the sea, newly fledged hunter Izuku Midoriya has finally arrived in the New World. Excited to begin his new life in Astera—the HQ of the Commission in the New World—Izuku is hit with the harsh reality that he's drawn the short straw and is now a guinea pig for an experiment some of the researchers are conducting. Now he's stuck with two partners instead of hunting monsters solo like everyone else.
Kudos: 3





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you have any suggestions or questions drop a comment. I've adlibbed and changed some aspects from the game to make it a little more interesting. Thanks.

Dappled sunlight peeks through holes and gaps in the roof, blinding passersby who are unlucky enough to look up as they pass through the tradeyard of Astera. It's a sprawling area, flat and deck like, floor being entirely made up of wooden planks hastily constructed together. A giant upturned and broken ship acts as the majority of the shade for the researchers, merchants, and general salespeople who have set up shop beneath it. Across the tradeyard, a thick calloused hand decorated in countless pink scars—some so small you would have to take the hand in your own and inspect it closely to be able to see them, and some so large and painful looking that they make you feel secondhand pain—pushes past a fur pelt slung over a doorway. The man is briefly blinded as he steps out of his room. This wildly curly and dark haired person is Izuku Midoriya. Izuku is fresh blood in Astera, member of the Sixth Fleet, and has quite the penchant for getting himself into trouble.  


Midoriya races up the stairs to the platform where the Field Team Leader and Commander are. Both Shinso and Aizawa are perpetually tired men from what Midoriya has heard, dark circles nearly tattooed under their eyes from countless nights of problem solving and working out the kinks that come with setting up an extensive long term base in relatively unexplored territory. Sometimes Izuku wonders if Shinso is Aizawa’s son, from the similarities of their long and wily hair (the only difference being the strange lilac purple Shinso’s hair took on after an accidental spilling of some permanent purple poison from a sac harvested from a Pukei-Pukei, a bird wyvern with bulbous eyes) and permanent tired demeanor.  


“Field Team Leader! Commander! Good morning!” Midoriya exclaimed, excited and giddy for his first assignment in the New World.  


“Midoriya, good to see you’re in high spirits. You’re gonna need it for first trip out,” the Commander says. Aizawa spares him a glace from where he’s shuffling through one of the thick stacks of records, signing and stamping various parchments. He gingerly pulls out a single parchment buried under another pile, skims over its contents and says, “We recognize your credentials and capabilities as a hunter from the Old World. But, the research team here has proposed a new ‘experiment,’ to pair a group of hunters together for a long period of time to test if their efficiency is better or worse than when they hunted solo. You are the unlucky winner of the raffle.”  


A member of the Ecological Research team quickly scuttles up the stairs and places another thick stack of parchment on the table next to a dozing Shinso, who has fallen asleep half bent over the table.  


Izuku, in slight shock, furrows his brow and opens his mouth to retort, but stops when Aizawa drops his heavy hand on the back of Shinso’s neck, startling him awake. Shinso gracefully stretches and wordlessly squints at Izuku and hands him the parchment Aizawa had been reading. In large bold letters across the bottom, it states “DESIGNATED PARTY FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE UNTIL TERMINATED BY RESEARCH COMITTEE: IZUKU MIDORIYA(6th FLT), KATSUKI BAKUGO(5th FLT), SHOTO TODOROKI(5th FLT)” and then goes into detailed instruction for his handler, Ochako Uraraka to complete. Izuku sighs and pockets the handout. “I understand but I don’t even know who—” Izuku tries to argue but stops when Aizawa holds up a fist.  


“Your handler will have more specific instructions. I assume you know how to accept assignments?” he quirks a brow.  


“Yes sir.” He bows his head and starts to head towards the canteen, where the handlers generally stay to catch their hunters before they depart on expeditions and quests. Handlers are integral points of contact between hunters and the higher officers of the Commission, the general group composed of all of the people here in Astera in the New World and in the Old World across the sea. They keep the books, and send their designated hunter partner on specific assignments and quests. As Izuku descends back into the tradeyard he briskly walks over to a series of pulleys and chains, the quickest transport to the canteen on one of the top floors of Astera. He snags a hook, and immediately is dragged up into the air, higher and higher until his feet make contact with wooden floor and dismounts. Ochako Uraraka is already expecting him, having saved a seat at one of the waist level stone tables of the canteen, books splayed open beside an untouched and steaming hearty meal.  


A smile breaks out on Izuku’s face before he laughs and sits down next to her.  


“Well you are in a good mood today, have you already talked to the Commander?” she says, long brown bob swaying with the motion. His smile gets a little more strained and nods. “Yeah,” he says, “he gave me this to give to you.”  


He shifts to one side to draw out the paper he had unceremoniously put in his back pocket. She accepts it and smooths it out on the table before quickly darting her eyes across the page. Chuckling, she says “Wow, you really drew the short straw on this one, huh?”  


“I knoooooooooooooowwwwww, Uraraka you’ve got to help me I don't even know who they are but it says they’re from the fifth fleet and I was so excited to start solo hunting after such a long trip to come here and then this happens and you—” Izuku’s rambling is cut off with the slap of Uraraka’s hand over his mouth.  


She giggles but quickly levels him with a stare. “Midoriya, let's get serious for a sec okay? I’ve heard a lot about these two and not all of it is good.” Izuku sobers up quickly and nods, her hand still covering his mouth. “I’ve heard quite a few rumors about both of them, especially Bakugo, about their… undesirable qualities as partners. They don't work well with others. People say Todoroki is stoic and rude, and that he always steals the kills for himself because people are scared of his dad. And Bakugo—”  


Izuku cuts her off before he can forget to ask his question, “His dad?”  


“Yeah, Todoroki’s dad is Enji Todoroki.”  


Realization dawns on Izuku’s face: Todoroki is the son of one of the most renowned and ruthless Commanders back in the Old World.  


“Oh.”  


“Yeah ‘oh’, you should try to avoid asking him about it, I’ve also heard he’s extremely touchy about the subject. Moving on, I’ve heard Bakugo is even worse-”  


“WORSE??”  


“YES, stop interrupting me!”  


“Sorry…”  


“Again, I’ve heard he’s even worse than Todoroki. He’s loud, short-tempered, arrogant, and extremely aggressive. Some of his previous handlers said they would rather fight the monsters themselves than be partnered with him again.” She waves her hand in the air, gesticulating. “Really the only positive thing I’ve heard about them is how their power is unmatched. They’re considered the ‘Stars’ of Astera, really, I’m almost surprised you never heard about them in the Old World. People call them the ruby and sapphire star when they’re not around.”  


Izuku sits and contemplates her words while slowly chewing some of the stew in front of him. “I mean it could be worse right? I could have gotten like… I can’t even give an example because I don’t know everyone yet.” He sighs and drops his head into his hands and groans. Uraraka pats him on the back to soothe him, and after Izuku rubs his temple for a short minute he says, “Ok well what do they look like? I can at least go meet them myself and get a feel for them before we go out…”  


Uraraka grimaces and says “They already left on expeditions before dawn into the forest… I can at least give you physical descriptions so you can find them easier.” She tilts her head curiously at him, squinting. “Your hair is actually kind of green when the light hits it right."  


Uraraka gives him short basic descriptions so Izuku can know what to look for, but it doesn't seem like it will matter because from what she tells him, they both stand out in their own right. According to her, Bakugo has pale, almost silvery hair that resembles a spiky explosion and blood red eyes. There also are extremely few people who prefer to use heavy bowguns, with their large build not allowing for much mobility. Todoroki has bi-colored hair evenly split between white and crimson red, and prefers a long sword.  


Izuku mutters, “At least that part will be easy,—” and stands up from the stone bench, done with his meal. “Thanks Ura, I’ll check in with you when I get back.”  


She waves bye, and continues writing notes in her various books.  


Geared up and with a full belly, Izuku calls for one of the winddrakes, a flying creature docile to humans, to carry him out to the ancient forest.  


The winddrake drops him a couple feet in the air from the ground, making Izuku stumble. He straightens himself out and begins his search. He was deposited in the southernmost clearing, and after sparing a quick glance at his wildlife map, he decides to head westward towards the coastal cliffside. As he approaches it he pushes through small vegetation and scares the local wildlife, but begins to hear the familiar sound of whetstone against metal. Izuku picks up the pace and breaks through the remaining plant life to see who he presumes is Shoto Todoroki sitting on the cliffside, helmet at his side, sharpening aforementioned long sword. His description lines up with what Uraraka told him, but she hadn’t told him about the massive scar covering his left eye. And now that he’s looking, Todoroki also has heterochromic eyes, the left being a bluish color and the right being a brownish grey.  


Todoroki looks up from where he sits, and blinks slowly at Izuku.  


“Hello! I'm Izuku Midoriya and I came to introduce myself since both of us will be a part of the experiment with the partner thing along with Bakugo?” As he finishes his short ramble, it ends with a questioning lilt.  


“Yes I am aware of who you are.” Todoroki replies, closing his eyes and turning his face to the cold sea breeze, face stoic and unmoving. “Bakugo is also a part of it?”  


“Yes that’s what I was told.”  


“Unfortunate. Having to partner up is awful, let alone having a trio.”  


“Uhm, I’m sorry?”  


“Let’s go.” Todoroki stands and slings his sword over his back and picks up his headpiece. He adjusts it on his head and walks into the forest single mindedly, leaving a sputtering Midoriya behind in shock. Midoriya does a quick jog to catch up to the taller man and begins to walk behind him, giving him some space. He flips out a small notebook he had tucked behind one of the armour plates on his chest, and takes rapid notes on what he’d observed of his partner so far.  


Izuku had always had a penchant for analysis and detailed note taking, even when he was young. His mother had been surprised when he told her he wanted to become a hunter when he was only four. His mentors growing up had commented that he would be better suited to become a handler, to keep the books and records, but Izuku would have none of it. His single minded determination had stretched leaps and bounds for him in training and building up the experience necessary to become a fully fledged hunter. His mother begged him to stay home and get stronger before he committed fully to sailing across the sea into unsafe and unknown territory, but now that he is here, he’s slightly regretful that he didn't come sooner with the fifth fleet.  


Midoriya suddenly bumps into Todoroki’s back, jostling both of them.  


“Sorry!” Midoriya’s face and neck flush red with embarrassment.  


Todoroki doesn’t spare a glance backwards. “It’s fine.” He crouches down and gently places a hand on the ground. Izuku peers over his shoulder and sees a heavy footprint in the mud, marking a nice trail for them to follow further into the forest. Along with Bakugo’s footprints, large monster tracks go in the same direction. Todoroki murmurs, “He must be tracking whatever made those… they look like they belong to a Rathian but the prints are too small for how old it is.”  


“You can tell how old it is by the prints?”, Izuku questions.  


“Rathians grow more toes as they mature, this one should be twice, no- maybe three times as large.”  


“Has that ever happened before?”  


“Never.”  


“Oh”  


“Lets follow Bakugo before he burns down the forest.”  


Izuku hums in agreement and follows the bi-colored hair even deeper into the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> How do yall ao3 writers deal with this bullshit formatting stuff google docs has treated me so much better im sorry for taking yall for granted godDAMN. This was originally an assignment for my creative writing class but I'm very proud of it and won't stop talking to people about it so now its my first BNHA fic, and its a crossover! i make things very easy for myself, obviously. Anyway, MH:W is a good game and you should play it, thats all, thanks for reading


End file.
